Breaking the Habit
by midnighticeprincess
Summary: Ryou fells left out. Rated PG-13 for violence....I guess. Kinda implied Bakura/Ryou at the end.


Hello, everybody! I'm back! Again doing an angst-y type of fic. This song is another Linkin Park, called "Breaking the Habit." It's about Ryou Bakura. It may sound really common at first, but keep reading, there's a surprise in the middle of the chapter.... /blah/=lyrics  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Breaking the Habit  
  
by:midnighticeprincess(formerly known as Miya-chan1)  
  
The cool November wind blew through the open window. Ryou Bakura sat at his desk, writing a letter.  
  
Sighing, he put the pen down.   
  
"That should do it..."  
  
He put the letter in an envelope and licked it shut. He turned it over and started to address the front.   
  
"Now I just have to remember my cousin's address. He's been bugging me to write him a letter for forever now. Hey, Bakura knows it! I'll ask him."  
  
Ryou left his room and went next door. His father was gone on a business trip. Ryou walked into Bakura's room.  
  
"Bakura, do you-"  
  
He stopped. Bakura wasn't there. But there was a note left on his bed. Ryou read it.   
  
Ryou-  
  
I went out with the others. Don't worry about me. I'll be back around 5, kay?  
  
Bakura  
  
'So Bakura left with Yugi and the others again...'  
  
Ever since Bakura came Ryou felt left out. They would do everything with Bakura, but did they ever invite Ryou? Of course not. That was probally because of the incident that happened about two months ago.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ryou's father was gone for yet another Christmas. What was this, the fourth christmas in a row? Ryou was crushed by the phone call. His father had to miss another holiday? Ryou had planned everything for Christmas. He even saved up enough money to get that drill that his father had always wanted.  
  
Ryou walked to his room and slammed the door. Why couldn't they just be a normal family? But that was impossible. Ever since Ryou's mother died when he was 6(A/N:I made that up. Does anyone know what really happened to his mother?), it had just been his father and Ryou. But when his father took up archeology, his father was gone most of the time. Just traveling the world. Sure, Ryou got cool souviners, but something was still missing.  
  
He looked over at the scizzors(A/N:Um.....is that how you spell scizzors?) lying on the table.(A/N: Look, it's the lying/laying rule! I started to use laying, then I realized it was lying instead.Okay, I'll shut up now.)  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
After that, everything was blurry. All Ryou remembered was waking up in the hospital. He had found out later that he had cut himself, and almost died of blood loss. Luckily, Bakura donated his blood, because Ryou's blood type was rare, but Bakura had the same type. Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Tea, and Serenity had helped him get through his problems.   
  
Ryou now looked over at the same pair of scizzors.   
  
/Memories consume, like opening the wound. I'm picking me apart again. You all assume I'm safe here in my room, unless I try to start again./  
  
Ryou picked them up. He opened the scizzors, and slowly cut a long line down his arm. Then the sound of the door opening, then slamming came. Ryou looked at the clock. 'It's 5 o' clock. Bakura's home.' he thought.  
  
Blood dripped off of his arm. He made more cuts, along his arms, down his legs, everywhere. A knock sounded on the door.   
  
"Ryou? It's Bakura. I'm home."   
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ryou, are you in there?"  
  
Still silence.  
  
Bakura was panicked(A/N:Is that a word? Okay, I'll leave you alone.) What if he started to cut himself again? Bakura found the key to Ryou's room and opened the door. Ryou was sitting at his desk, looking perfecly normal. Then he saw it. A puddle of blood in the middle of the floor.   
  
"Ryou? Are you okay?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm okay?"   
  
Ryou turned around. Bakura gasped. There was blood everywhere! Yeah, sure, Bakura was used to the sight on other people, but never on Ryou.  
  
"Ryou? You haven't started doing that again, have you?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? Everytime I turn around, you've gone out with everyone. But do you ever invite me?"  
  
"Ryou..I...I'm sorry I didn't know it was like that..."  
  
"Shut up! You knew good and well that I don't cope well with everyone ignoring me!"  
  
Bakura was silent. He didn't know Ryou felt so left out of everything.  
  
/I don't want to be the one the battles always choose. 'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused./  
  
/I don't whats worth fighting for, or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way. I know it's not alright. So I'm breaking the habit tonight./  
  
"Ryou, I..I can help....I promise..I won't....."  
  
"You won't what?"  
  
"I won't go out anymore. At all. I'll stay here with you. They can't make me go anyway."  
  
/Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door. I try to catch my breath again. I hurt much more than anytime before. I had no options left again./  
  
/I'll paint it on the walls, 'cause I'm the one at fault. I'll never fight again and this is how it ends./   
  
"Bakura? What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not going out anymore. It's boring anyway."  
  
"Bakura, you don't have to give that up for me..."  
  
"Yeah, I do. I see now, what I didn't before. You need someone to be here with you. I'll be that person."  
  
Bakura walked over to Ryou and embraced him.   
  
"I'll always protect you, Ryou. You know that. Don't know what I'd do without you to get me out of trouble, anyway."  
  
Ryou laughed. For the first time in 3 months.  
  
/I don't know what I'm fighting for, or why I have to scream. But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean. I don't know how I got this way. I'll never be alright. So I'm breaking the habit, breaking the habit tonight./  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The ending sucked. Oh well. If you want to make it kinda Bakura/Ryou at the end, you can. Use your imagination. Oh well. That's enough angst for me this week..... 


End file.
